Giri D. Mustash
Giri D. Mustash (義理の口ひげ, ''Girie D. Mustashu'') or otherwise known as his alias as the Big Stache (ビッグ口ひげ, Ogatashu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), was a world renowned fashion designer whose own fame had rivaled that of Ozanam Serpiente, before he himself had became a pirate. However, Giri had faked his own death by pretending he had committed suicide and thus becoming a bandit. He now is the fifth strongest member of the Sichiyozoku and also acts its treasurer and itself smarts of the group. Giri was famed for all of the outfits he had created for the nobles and people with the wealth to buy them. However to most of the normal and public eye, thought of his designs to be strange and unappealing to the eyes. Giri was insulted by this and told the commoners that they had no taste, thus faking his own death were he could create his fashion for himself only. Of course having the greatest sense of style in the world had made him famous, but after seeing his outfits on others he couldn’t take it. So he had faked his own death and thus going into hiding, thus creating outfits for himself and several private clients. So doing this for several years in an underground workshop, he had come across big boss Teno Iza and thus joining the Sichiyozoku. So from them on, he had made over several of his opponents and then ending them, because they didn’t look in his creations. Thus earning himself a bounty of 103,000,000 for such crimes as: his crimes as a fashion designer, such as stealing from his noble clients and such. The murder for one of the servants of these nobles, thus avoiding capture and jail time for the crimes.Then joining the Sichiyozoku and committing crimes as one its members, his most famous crime is his defeat of Vice Admiral Dalmatian. With this Giri sets out to create an outfit for every man, woman and child in the world. Appearance Giri is a tall and slim man, with little muscles and a big mustache styled in the similar fashion to that of Whitebeard's. In terms of clothing, he seems to always changing his outfits because of a time and such. However he seems to have a certain battle outfit, which he claims is the best for him. This outfit consists of a top hat, with a golden design on said hat and a few different gems in the gold. He wears a a striped suit and pants that come up past his waist and to his belly, over this he has a yellow coat with white fur. He wears a blue scarf that is tied in a bow and a set of purple gloves. He also has two hidden blades on the inner parts of his lower arms. He wears rings on ever of his fingers and a bracelet on his left wrist. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Sichiyozoku Category:Knife User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thief Category:Business Man Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User